In the Shadow of Thunder
by Baconkatz
Summary: A Wolf, a avenger. Not every one is as they seem, and that says a lot from a army girl that hates Steves guts. (A little after Winter Soldier. Rated M for rape, triggers and Clint and Tonys mouths)


Tony started to mess around with a idea for a new set of armor. Until Nick Furys face replaced the suit,Tony head jerked up from his coffee spilling a little. Nick's one eye stared him down until Tony cleared his throat "Nick" he said trying to not panic at the idea of another alien invasion.

"Tony I need to tell you some thing" Nick started Tony could feel the coffee in his gut turning to lead, he really didn't want to deal with aliens today. "We think we have a new avenger we would like you check out" he paused "we have sent you her files have fun with choosing" the Nicks head disappeared and the suit came back into view.

But at that point the suit was the last thing Tony was thinking of he closed the suit tab (without saving it….) and searched through the hundreds of Emails he never reads and found one titled CLASSIFIED . And being Tony he opened it and started reading a huge smirk covered his face.

Within 2 minutes he called back Nick and told him he wanted her for the team went over some details and decided to call the team over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole team was standing next to the Elevator except cap he was busy with something at the moment. The whole team was getting restless, except Tony he wasn't surprised that S.H.E.L.D. Was bringing her in late. Chances were that they would have a few very injured agents in HQ, and highly armed agents bringing her to the avenger tower. She hated airplanes and the only way to get her to the tower was by plane, Fury himself couldn't get her to calm down.

"Tony" Hawkeyes whined walking in circles around a very agitated Natasha, "what do want to show us that's so, important that you had to wake me up?" Just then the elevator binged signaling that she made it to the top floor " let me introduce you to our newest member, Marina".

Marina stepped out of the elevator, she was wearing a brown leather jacket under it a camouflage shirt, a strange greenish blue crystal necklace, a pair of jeans, with a pair of black lace-up army style boots. Her pale brown hair was pulled back into a loose braid that ended at her thigh. She had dark green eyes, but the most noticeable feature was her scar. On the left side of her face was a scar that touched her hair line before curling around her face to her chin.

Her dark green eyes snapped from one person to the other before stepping of the elevator, Thor's face took on a confused look at the sight of Marina "Night?" He asked softly a strange feat for the God of Thunder. Marina's eyes looked onto his faces small smile graced her face "hey Thor" her voice was unnaturally deep and had a slight rasp.

Thor looked like he was going to hug the life out of her, and to anyone else he would have. But he still tried . "Friend Marina how did you get here I haven't see you since I was, as humans say, a teenager!" Marina's green eyes seemed to darken at that mention "well" she said her voice seemed to make the shadows that shrouded the corners and their shadows quaver,as if an invisible wind rippled through them.

"It's amazing that you could be related to Loki at all" she spat out Loki's name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Thor released his grip on Marina but kept a large hand on her shoulder, "Avengers, this is Marina. A friend from my past, and a excellent fighter and strategists. Marina this is, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce ,and another member Steve is busy at the moment"

Marina's ear almost twitched Clint walked up to her, "so, what's your power greenie, unless your another Shield agent" she snorted and nudged Thor with her elbow, raising a eyebrow as if asking 'this retard thinks shield could ever keep me in a uniform'. Before turning back to face the group, her mouth opened to answer but she snapped her mouth back shut.

Marina's eyes narrowed a small huff blew by her lips. "hit the deck" she said in a calm voice before dropping like a fish. Thor instantly joined her the rest of the team joined her except Tony who was laughing his balls off, until about three missiles hit him dead on.

Marina groaned, Thor looked over in concern before understanding what happened a loud yelp got everyone's attention, even Hawkeye. A withering mass of black fur stood up to form a wolf of pure black, and dark green eyes, it howled before its eyes changed from dark green into a pink. A thick pink mist enveloped Ironman, he started floating of the ground. He flailed around wildly, hopping to gain some type of traction. The wolf seemed to aim him like a dart before he was thrown downwards.

The black furry mass of wolf snorted as if amused by Ironman flailing. The wolfs eyes changed into a deep shade of blue before throwing itself out the shattered window, a loud roar and a flailing Abomination flew into the air, before a black form lunged at him. pearly white teeth bared snapping at vital arteries. They both slammed into the living room Abomination struggling to get the mad wolf off him, Ironman landed in the living room too.

He walked over to The wolf using his iron clad hands to lift her off of Abomination who was unconscious. The wolf was still flailing his limbs and tail around in a attempt to get back to her prey, "Easy Night, Tony scratch her behind the right ear" Thor instructed, surprisingly Tony did scratched her behind the right ear as told. She stopped struggling and went limp, Natasha speed walked over to check her pulse but when she laid two fingers under her wolfy jaw line, she didn't feel it.

"Infirmary now"she ordered running to the infirmary to get the machines prepared for their patent. By the time Tony got there Natasha had every thing prepared,Tony gently laid her down on the bed. Thor gently felt along her side until he brushed his had acrossed a sensitive nerve cluster on her hip, Night jerked violently her fur began to disappear . Leaving a Marina in a unnatural position, she had human form but her bone and muscle structure in a canines positions. Thor felt along her neck and jawline, he stopped feeling and took her neck with his hands and twisted.

The loudest cracking noise ever was created, several smaller cracks followed. "What did you do" Bruce yelled he didn't yell often, Hawkeye and Black Widow were just about to fire at him. Marina's whole form began to tremble, snapping and cracking her bones and muscles, slowly fell back into place. Marina gasped and failed around wildly, her scar glowing silver.

Thor shoved past the two spys and ran to Marina he layed the jem of her necklace in her hand she stopped flailing and sighed in content. Before groaning in frustration "I did it again" she said "yes" Thor said. She face flopped into the pillow, "I'll explain it later" Thor said before he picked Marina as if she was a potato sack, draping her over his shoulder, and walking towards the living room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the living room Marina somehow was walking again, only she was carrying Thor in the same why he carried her. Cap was exiting the elevator " so Tony,who's this new team mate" he asked, when she saw him she froze dumping Thor on the floor. She emitted a hiss, and backed into Thor who stood up after he was dumped. He instinctively wraped a protective arm acrossed her waist, and gave Cap a questioning look.

Cap himself froze when he saw her "Marina" he asked confusion spread acrossed his features "Captain America" she hissed. Tony looked confused "you two know each other?" Marina looked pissed as she walked out Thors grip, and she walked up to Captian and shoved him in the chest, making him stumble backwards

"Ich würde kein bisschen überrascht, wenn du Sie noch nie über mich erzählt. Schließlich bin ich der nur 15 Jahre alt werden Sie jemals Angst. Ich hasse dich. Dies ist Ihre Entschuldigung für ein Team. Was ist mit bucky? Ich hoffe, dass Sie in eine Grube von tollwütigen Bunnys sterben." She spat in what sounded like German.

Steve looked insulted "zumindest habe ich eine Familie, was sind Sie sein soll. irgendeine Art von Auge Farbe Freak. Ich verprügeln besser Villans dann Sie für das Mittagessen!" He retorted eyes narrowed, Tony watched in amusement. That went on like this for ten minutes, before Marina walked up to Steve and backhanded him right on his jawline.

Steve stumbled a little, he recoverd and prepared to lunge at her. Her eyes changed to a vibrant orange and she disappeared, Steve sighed and slumped landing on the couch. Pinching the bridge of his nose, "what was that about" Clint asked leaning on the back of the couch. Steve groaned a bruise forming on his lower jaw, "Marina was a old enemy," he started

"Red Skull was trying out new forms of injection of the super serum. She wasn't exactly a failed experiment, the serum was in a gas form and was absorbed into her brain. Particularly her prefrontal cortax and visual cortex , giving her powers. She couldn't use them for long, or else she'll go into a coma from her brain being over worked or, possibly death if she uses them to long. She excelled in hand to hand combat, and was a brilliant tactician."

He sighed "But her deadliest quality was her eyes, I remember one time I was in a fight with her a threw dirt in her eyes, accedent. They turned a deep endless void of black, she couldn't control it, she killed one hundred soldiers with one glance by accident." He shuddered "She killed them all with brain trauma, they experienced thier worst nightmares. After Red Skull dropped of the radar she disappeared, we thought she was dead." Natasha nearly, nearly winced.

Herself being the most dangerous women alive, knew that getting to that point was painful. Doing it in World War Two in a nazi invasion/experimentation campaign, and gaining the title of the only woman Captain America was ever scared of at fifteen? That almost scared her, definitely scared everyone else. "But back then she didnt have those wolf powers, that i saw flying out the window."

The team went silent, for three minute before annoying Tony cut in, "do you think she'd like swarma?"


End file.
